In general, these computers are suitable for undergoing vibrations, high load factors or other types of constraints. These constraints are also imposed on all peripherals usable with these computers, for example computer data storage devices.
In the aeronautics field, it is known to use storage devices specially designed to withstand the mechanical constraints imposed by a harsh operating environment.
These storage devices are for example memory cards that do not have a movable mechanical part. The absence of a movable mechanical part allows these storage devices to better withstand mechanical constraints. These memory cards are read via appropriate reading devices.
However, these storage and reading devices are specific and are not commonly accessible components, generally referred to as commercial off-the-shelf (COTS). In particular, this makes it difficult to use storage devices with computers on the ground that are not equipped with appropriate reading devices.
There is also another type of storage device usable in the aeronautics field and having hard disks able to operate in harsh environments, which are provided with appropriate mechanical protection. This protection makes it possible to damp the vibrations of the storage devices and keep a constant connection with the on-board computer. This then makes it possible to use storage devices of the COTS type in harsh environments.
However, these storage devices provided with protection often assume the form of cumbersome computer components offset from the on-board computer, and generally do not allow quick removal of the storage device to use it with other computers, in particular computers on the ground.